1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel non-motorized water sports devices, as more particularly described herein. The devices of the present invention are towed behind a separate watercraft having its own propulsion system, such as a powerboat, by means of a tow rope or similar device(s).
Existing watersports technologies include traditional waterskis, kneeboards and wakeboards, surfboards, and personal water craft (xe2x80x9cPWCxe2x80x9d) and xe2x80x9cjetskisxe2x80x9d. The present invention has one or more feature(s) in common with each of these existing technologies, producing a novel combination not known in either the tow-behind watersports field or the non-motorized watersports field.
2. Background
xe2x80x9cTow-behindxe2x80x9d Water Sports Devices. Conventional water skis are traditionally elongated members which have a forwardly extending prow or nose and a flat body of a generally uniform thickness and width. Such traditional xe2x80x9ctow-behindxe2x80x9d water sports devices generally have bindings or stirrups for one or two feet, and the stirrups may comprise heel and toe pieces or toe pieces only. One or two skis may be utilized by waterski users. The waterski user is generally required to utilize the hands and arms to hang on to the handle or handles of a tow rope as the means of connection to the tow vehicle. The waterski user is also required to use muscle tension to balance against the pull of the tow vehicle in order to create and maintain a planing condition of the ski(s) on the water surface, potentially a significant strain on the muscles of the legs, lower back, hands, and arms for many individuals.
Kneeboards and wakeboards provide the advantage of relieving the user of the burden of holding a tow rope and balancing against the pull of the tow vehicle. However, such devices significantly lack maneuverability and force the user to remain in a kneeling or prone position.
The present invention relates to modified water sport devices which facilitate and improve upon the usage of xe2x80x9ctow-behindxe2x80x9d water sports devices. The inventive devices permit the user to more comfortably kneel or stand on the device and to avoid tow rope fatigue, yet provide a more maneuverable and more stable ride compared to existing devices.
Non-motorized Water Sports Devices. Putting aside passive floating devices such as inflatable tubes and mattresses, there are two primary non-motorized water sports devices which one might ride without attachment to a tow vehicle: surf boards and body boards (also known colloquially as boogie boards), which are xe2x80x9cpoweredxe2x80x9d by breaking waves. Although there are significant differences between these devices, common elements include an elongated, positively buoyant, tapered body; control surfaces, whether fins attached to the body or body contours; and a xe2x80x9cleashxe2x80x9d device for keeping the board within reach of the user in the event of a spill during use. Significantly, such board-type devices may require the user to have significant coordination and skill for full enjoyment, particularly in terms of the balance and agility required for surfing.
As is well known to participants in these activities, the quality of the surfing or body boarding experience is directly related to the contours of the beach and the quality of the waves, neither is which is controlled by man to any significant degree. Obviously, such devices are only useful for their intended purposes in very large bodies of water having significant wave action, or in xe2x80x9cwave poolsxe2x80x9d found at a limited number of commercial water parks.
The present invention relates to modified water sport devices which facilitate and improve upon the usage of xe2x80x9cnon-motorizedxe2x80x9d water sports devices. The inventive devices permit the user to enjoy the experience of surfing, without the necessity for acquiring the balance and agility, compared to existing technologies.
Powered Water Sports Devices. Powered water sports devices range in size from personal water craft a few feet in length and displacing a few hundred pounds to massive yachts. The inventive subject matter is most analogous to the smallest of these vehicles. Motorized personal water craft (xe2x80x9cPWCxe2x80x9d), or xe2x80x9cjetskisxe2x80x9d, are generally powered by a two-stroke internal combustion gasoline engine. PWCs have acquired a reputation as being very noisy, as producing more air and water pollution than traditional motorboats, and as being significantly less safe than traditional motorboats. Indeed, the National Parks Service (xe2x80x9cNPSxe2x80x9d) has issued regulations banning PWCs from use in all units of the NPS unless NPS adopts unit-specific authorizations (36 C.F.R. xc2xa7xc2xa73.24 (a), et seq. (2000)).
The present invention provides a novel xe2x80x9ctow-behindxe2x80x9d device combining the advantages of a personal water craft, such as the ability to ride such device while kneeling or standing and the availability of a handlebar for balance and user confidence, while avoiding the primary disadvantagesxe2x80x94noise, pollution, and rider safetyxe2x80x94which have been associated with motorized personal water craft.
The present invention relates to a novel non-motorized water sports device comprising:
(A) a hull (11) having a top surface, a bottom hydroplane surface (100), a bow (12), a stern (13), a foredeck surface (14), an aft deck surface (15) sized for accommodating at least one rider, at least one tow attachment point (16) located at said bow end, a longitudinal axis extending from the bow (12) to the stern (13), a vertical axis extending perpendicular to said longitudinal axis and normal to said bottom hydroplane surface (100), and a horizontal axis extending perpendicular to each of said longitudinal and vertical axes;
(B) a handle column (20) attached to said hull (11) at said foredeck surface (14);
(C) a handle bar (23) is attached to said handle column (20); and
(D) at least one rudder fin (101),
wherein each said rudder fin (101) is attached to said hull (11) through said bottom hydroplane surface (100) of said hull.
The present invention further relates to a non-motorized water sports device comprising:
(A) a hull (11) having a top surface, a bottom hydroplane surface (100), a bow (12), a stern (13), a foredeck surface (14), an aft deck surface (15) sized for accommodating at least one rider, at least one tow attachment point (16) located at said bow, a longitudinal axis extending from the bow (12) to the stern (13), a vertical axis extending perpendicular to said longitudinal axis and normal to said bottom hydroplane surface, and a horizontal axis extending perpendicular to each of said longitudinal and vertical axes;
(B) a handle column (20) pivotably attached to said hull (11) at said foredeck surface (14) for motion about said horizontal axis;
(C) a partially recessed foredeck top surface (17) formed within said top surface,
wherein said handle column (20) is attached to said hull (11) within said partially recessed foredeck top surface (17);
(D) a handle bar (23),
wherein said handle bar (23) is attached to said handle column (20);
(E) at least one rudder fin assembly (102) located within a cavity formed by at least one rudder assembly well (90) located between said aft deck surface (15) and said bottom hydroplane surface (100) of said hull (11),
wherein each said rudder fin assembly (102) has a rudder cable attachment point (31) and at least one rudder fin (101) pivotably attached to at least one rudder fin shaft (36),
and wherein said cavity formed by said rudder assembly well (90) additionally has a rudder assembly well cover (91) which is essentially coplanar with said aft deck surface (15) when installed;
(F) a rudder cable (32) having two ends, a first end attached to said handle bar (23) and a second end attached to said rudder fin assembly (102),
wherein each said rudder fin (101) is pivotably attached to said rudder fin assembly (102) and rudder cable (32) for motion around said vertical axis, while maintaining rigidity around said longitudinal axis and said horizontal axis;
(G) a handle column rudder-cable channel (24) located within or on the surface of said handle column (20), wherein said rudder cable (32) passes through said handle column rudder-cable channel (24); and
(H) a hull rudder-cable channel (18) located within or on the surface of said hull (11),
wherein said rudder cable (32) passes through said hull rudder-cable channel (18).